


kissaphobic

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, This Is STUPID, i have no idea what happened in this since i wrote it, no beta we die like men, sam being a good future boyfriend, steve worring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 10





	kissaphobic

“thanks again for letting us crash here until we figure stuff out” steve spoke walking out of the room him and natasha where previously at 

“yeah, no problem steve, and if there's anything i can do to help i'm there” 

“no, you're already letting us stay here i couldn't ask you of anything else” steve replied waving his hands dismissively 

“that's why i'm asking you, i would know what i'm doing, i've been in similar situations, so i'm happy to help”

steve let out a sigh knowing he wouldn't be able to get through the man 

“okay, you can help”

sam smiled at the other man, before speaking 

“good”

so they all went over what they would be doing, going over the files of the people to look and what each of them would be doing. sam gave steve a file of himself steve raised an eyebrow looking at it then looked up to the other 

“i thought you said you were a pilot?”

“never said i was” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders 

“you worked for shield?” 

“for a time yeah, but i thought i should pack up my suit and wings after riley died” 

“yeah i know how you feel, after bucky had fell off that train i didn't think i could make it ya know? but knowing he's out their alive and has been getting hurt, tortured even for the past 70 years, makes me feel worse then when i thought he 'died'”

sam sat in the sit next to steve, and hesitantly put his hand over steve's before he spoke 

“it's okay steve, well find him and i don't know how but we'll make him remember you, hell i'll try and help anyway i can, because i want to help, and god knows how much shit you've been through, you've both been through.. and i don't think you should have to bare all of this or feel like you have to carry the world on your shoulders when you don't, not all the time...” sam spoke 

steve look down at sam's on top of his, gently he took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, he then looked back up to sam smiling 

“thank you sam” 

“for what?” sam asked dumbfounded 

“for everything so far and everything after that, and i know we'll find him, we've gotta find him.. i don't know what i'll do if they hurt him again..”

sam squeeze steve's hand with his before he replied “i know you feel you should do something, or you somehow think this is your fault, which it isn't it, but i get feeling guilty over this kind of stuff i've been there, but know you shouldn't feel guilty it wasn't your fault nor his neither of you could have prevented this from happening, but i'm telling you we'll find him and we'll help him recover, i swear it”

tears were pricking at the corners of steve's eye at the man's words, sam had noticed this and panicked 

“no, no i'm sorry for making you cry, i swear that's not what i was intending” he spoke as he took his hands and wiped the tears from his cheek

steve laughed smiling “it's okay really, i'm not sad, just happy? i guess”

“happy?”

“yeah happy” he sighed shakily before continuing “i.. i just haven't been reassured like that in forever ya know? and it feels nice to have reassurance from another person other then yourself.. so thank you, sam”

sam nodding his head “y-yeah, no problem steve”

steve smiled looking at the other his eyes shining, he looked down at the others lips then back up to look at him before slowing closing the gap between the two 

steve's soft lips might sam's has steve kissed him, sam was surprised nothing less but before he could responded steve pulled away.

“i-i'm sorry I shouldn't have don-”

he was cut off by lips on his, he instantly responded kissing back, the kiss didn't last long, as they we're both pulling away catching their breaths 

“it's okay” sam spoke “i liked it”

steve grinned before placing another quick peck to the others lips 

“yeah me too”


End file.
